Drapes
---- Drapes by Da Nerd & Ponyo Fan ---- Theme song: "Short Skirt, Long Jacket" by TopherGopher Episodes 1. Smoke and Mirrors - Written by Da Nerd Dave, having been divorced a year ago, decides to get back into bacheloring; while having a drink at The Hod, Luke must react quickly when Paul has a heart attack. 2. Blind Love - Written by Da Nerd Max starts to develop a crush on Laurie; Dave meets the girl of his dreams through a blind date; Paul goes out with Victoria on a dinner date, with the intention of proposing to her. 3. Luck Be a Lady, and I've Got Neither - Written by Da Nerd Max finally works up the guts to ask Laurie out, until he discovers Ryder is her boyfriend; Sean tries to cheer Max up by treating him to a gentleman’s club, but ends up absent-mindedly hooking up with one of the strippers; Julie gives Max a talk trying to convince him to let it go. 4. Ryder's Girl - Written by Da Nerd Unaware of Max’s intentions, Ryder runs into him and invites him out for a drink at The Hod, to which Max impulsively accepts; when an accident results in Teddy ending up in the vet’s office for a broken foot, his owner threatens to retract him from the show unless the crew makes sure Teddy does not get in any more harm; reserved plot. 5. Moving Emotions - Written by Da Nerd Laurie and Ryder start drifting apart, and after a fight, he dumps her; Max and Sean go out to The Hod for Sean’s 21st birthday celebration, but he drinks a little too much, leaving him passed out on the couch, but when Laurie comes over, Max gives her his bed. 6. Girls' Night Out - Written by Da Nerd After finishing up on set with a scene with events between SpongeBob and Sandy, Laurie assures Max that nothing will happen between them, and she’s just staying at his place for a few days; later that night, Ryder hooks up with a girl at The Hod, and Laurie, on a girls’ night out with Julie, Ashley, Margot and Hannah, loses all feelings for him because of it, and things start changing rapidly when Laurie comes home and immediately gives Max a quick kiss on the lips before heading off to bed. 7. Mistake - Written by Da Nerd Ryder stops showing up to rehearsal and shooting, leaving the others wondering what’s happened to him; after Max questions her about the kiss, Laurie ensures that it was a stupid mistake, but Max’s friends convince him that she loves him back. 8. (untitled for now) - Written by Da Nerd Max and Laurie end up staying up all night whilst playing a board game in his bedroom, but things change quickly when the two share a long kiss. 9. Coming Out: Part 1 - Written by Da Nerd After Sean finds Julie in her dressing room with a “friend”, Carol, she tries working up the guts to come out to her friends, but chokes up; other subplot; after a talk with Sean and Carol, she finally comes out to her friends. 10. Coming Out: Part 2 - Written by Da Nerd Max and Laurie “come out” with their official status as boyfriend/girlfriend at The Hod, which is met with a positive response by the guys and a negative response by the girls; Paul is taken back when Victoria proposes; Julie comes out to the gang. 11. (untitled for now) - Written by Da Nerd Max and Laurie go on their first date; other stuff happens. 12. Visitor Hour - Written by Da Nerd After a failed suicide attempt, Ryder ends up in the hospital, leading others to visit him and him to tell his story of having been overcome with depression after Laurie left him; Laurie reluctantly visits Ryder and tells him she never meant for this to happen. 13. Side Effects - Written by Da Nerd Hour long special. Laurie realises that if her and Max’s relationship will never develop with the helmet in the way. Soon, she develops an experimental drug to help her breathe underwater, but it has major side effects, slowly killing her. In her final moments, Max resorts to having to create an antidote, in hopes that it could save her life. As he readies to inject her with the medicine, she seemingly dies. In a desperate last attempt, Max injects her anyway, saving her life; Sean goes on a date with his new “hot” girlfriend, Wendy; Dave, Luke and Paul treat their dates to a trip to an amusement park. Category:Ponyo Fan Category:Da Nerd Category:Spin-Offs